


Weekend

by Pewdsie



Category: Jelix - Fandom, septicpie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluffy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pewdsie/pseuds/Pewdsie
Summary: Felix is coming over for the weekend, and Jacks feelings are something he's having a hard time holding in anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters to come if anyone enjoys this! Thank you! (*´ω｀*)

Thursday. It was a long, draining Thursday. 

"Fuck, this week is too slow" Jack muttered below his breath.

Each minute felt like an hour, and every hour dragged on. He was so close to the weekend and yet it felt like ages to get to. Who decided that Saturday and Sunday are weekend days? He thought about it for a while to distract himself from the loud ticking of his wall clock. 

"Why did I even get the bastard thing?" He groaned. 

Talking to himself filled the quiet room as he pulled himself up to shut off his camera. He was too tired to record another thirty minutes of Dream Daddy, a game he had been playing for the past hour trying to find the 'daddy' he preferred. It was hard playing it for so long, not that he didn't find it fun and hilarious. He just really wasn't comfortable with the idea of anyone knowing that toned men's thighs are thoughts that fleeted through his mind now and again, especially Felix knowing. He sighed as the fellow youtubers face flooded his brain. Now he was imaging Felix's toned thighs. The swede was such a flirt, he jokingly hit on Jack all the time, grabbing him and roaring with his contagious laughter. Jack would have to laugh harder to hide how red his face became when Felix's fingers lingered too long and pressed too hard on his thigh. It was distracting as hell, even thinking about it. Had it seriously been over ten minutes of him laying down thinking of Felix's hand? This was messy. He knew Felix was straight, well, assumed. I mean, he did touch him a lot. And mention him in his videos, lightly tease him, always invite him to hang out. Damn, and they were going to see each other this Saturday. How would he avoid thinking of his hands now? 

\---

Friday morning was a big cup of coffee and heavy eye bags, as well as it was too early for someone to be ringing the door.

"Let it be the mail, let it be the mail" the now high strung Irish gritted. 

Aaand of course it was. Just a couple of adverts on phone companies. 

"Now I'm kinda bummed it's the mail" Jack muttered. 

Felix was taking long to get here, but it's not unusual for him to run a couple minutes later than desired. Jack barely finished his thought when a loud thud caused him to drop the mail. He knew who had finally arrived. 

"BASTARD. You're lucky I didn't drop my coffee!" He shouted as his steps slowed to a halt in front of the creamy white door. 

Before he could touch the knob, Felix barged in without so much as a hesitation. 

"Really you should lock your doors! Irelands crime rates are rocketing up there!" 

"Rocketing? They're not even close to as bad as Brightons!" 

"You know Brightons crime rate?" Felix scoffed. 

"You know Irelands?" Jack retorted.

"Touché. Say why don't we start to head out jackaboy? 

"Jackaboy? Really?" 

"Green Pewdiepie?" Felix smirked. 

With a glare and poor attempt to hide a laugh, Jack grabbed his coat and wallet as he bounded out the door. His coffee will be cold and ruined by the time he returned but Felix carried enough energy for the both of them. 

"Put the keys away Jack." Jack huffed aloud.

He walked away from the car, accepting Felix's idea it was more nice to take a brisk walk then drive around wasting gas.

"Seriously, you just got here and don't even wanna unpack ye' bags out of your car?" 

"Seems pointless, your pajamas seem comfier anyways Spedicey" Felix laughed out, as he gave a less-than subtle wink to his friend. 

Jacks face quickly felt hot, and he couldn't blame the weather when it was cold in the summer in Ireland.

"Want to get something warm?" Jack suggested, thanking the bakery for being a perfect cover up for his quick change of subject. 

"Of course! Think they have pie?" 

"Only the best" Jack smiled. 

Felix shown back a teethy grin, making jack feel light on his feet. He wanted to kiss Felix, grab his arms and smash his lips against the blonde boys stupid smile. This was going to be a long weekend if Felix grabbing his arm as they headed into a bakery was enough to get Jacks brain to have a hard time catching up with the fast beating of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is a huge flirt and jack gets more nervous and sweaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm excited to release chapter two ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ ) hope u enjoy

Burying his face in a lemon tart wasn't going to stop his eyes from darting to Felix's. He wasn't as cheesy as to call his eyes 'as blue as the ocean', but they were pretty to look into. 

"The pie here is OKAY, I wouldn't call it the best." Felix smiled. 

He was giving Jack a hard time, but in a playful way the Irish man secretly adored. As secretly as he could, you can't really suppress a smile around Felix. 

"The way you're scarfin' it down you'd think it was the best pie in Ireland." Jack snarked. 

Felix laughed, finishing all but the crust of his dessert as he tossed it into the bakery's bin. Jack followed as his friend insisted he take it to go if he was only going to have a few bites. They both exited, with Felix's hand lingering a bit too long on jacks back, gently falling to his own side. Felix began to walk backwards, determined to talk to Jack face to face. 

"You're going ta run into someone, ye' meatball!" Jack joked. 

Felix purposely sped up, laughing as he then lifted his head up, closed his eyes and spun around on the sidewalk. 

"What are ya doing you weirdo." 

"Now I really could run into someone!" 

"Is that ya goal Felix? You really are a dumb swede sometimes." 

"You think I could be considered British since I live in Brighton?" Felix said, seeming lost in thought as he skipped down across a bridge.

"No. And I don't think the British want ya anyways!" Jack laughed aloud. 

Felix tripping wasn't the exact response Jack expected, as he desperately reached for the snarky boys hand in an attempt to catch him from falling. A thud on the ground as Jack fell on Felix shouldn't have been surprising as it was, but walking backwards assured it would've happened eventually. 

"Felix you bloke! Are you okay?" Jack rushed out of his lips, the man under him rubbing the back of his head and wincing at the sudden pain. 

"Well, my head hurts, and your fat ass ain't helping much!" 

"I barely weigh more than ye'!" Jack scoffed, slowly realizing he was on top of his friend, chest to chest. 

It looked like they had just stumbled, but it felt gay as hell. Jack almost jumped up, heart speeding.

"Well I was gettin' off ya anyway! Try to help a man and he just bitches." Felix laughed at the remark, as he grabbed onto Jacks hand and jumped up a bit too fast.

"Should we head back to the house?" Jack asked the swede. 

"Ahh yeah for sure. I need to lay down, damn." 

Now that was a good idea, but an even better one would be if Felix would let go of Jacks hand, as he felt blood rush on his face and paint him red. Why did he have to be so pale? Maybe if he was darker Felix wouldn't notice. And maybe if Felix's damn soft hands let go of his he wouldn't be so red. Great, now he was thinking of his hands again. He isn't getting any better at hanging out with Felix. 

\---

Jack eventually brought in Felix's stuff, the other man sprawled on his couch too deep in sleep to hear the click of the door as Jack finally let the bags drop. 

"How much shit do ya need for two days Fe'?" 

He said that maybe a bit too loud, but damn was Felix a hell of a deep sleeper. His face was half buried in a throw pillow, and a leg sticking straight off the couch. He wasn't too tall, under six feet, so how in the hell did his leg stretch past the couch arm? And how is he sleeping like that? He looks more uncomfortable than when he fell on the sidewalk. 

Jack caught himself kneeling down by Felix to get a closer look at his face. Although he had a strong profile and a rather wide nose, his face was soft against it. He lightly brushed his hand against his cheeks, to which the sleepy boy wrinkled his nose. Felix was seriously attractive up close, his beard masking his immaturity. Jack got called out by Felix for staring at him too long a few times before, so it was nice to just look at him in such a natural and calm state. Beautiful. 

"Wake up! A couch isn't a bed!" 

Felix tumbled off the couch and looked up, scowling at Jack.

"You want the guest room?" 

"Well now I'm awake, so thanks for that jack." Felix muttered out, a slight smile at the thought of Jack caring about him. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jack suggested. 

Felix pulled himself up on his feet and rested his hands on his hips with a smart-ass smirk. 

"I guess so, potato boy!" 

"That wasn't even good Felix!" Jack could barely contain himself as he hunched over in laughter. 

"Seems like you thought it was." Felix winked at jack, causing him to stop laughing and start to sweat. 

"Ye, yeah haha. Let's watch the movie." 

Jack was smart, purposely picking a horror movie that could make Felix squirm. 

"You seen this one? 2014 was a pretty good year for horror." Felix squinted at the screen in disgust. 

"No I haven't, but 2014 created Annabelle so it can't be as bad as that." 

"Why Fe', did that movie terrify ya?" 

"More like embarrassed me. Turn on the movie Seán." 

Jacks face heated up, using his real name wasn't common for Felix and he really didn't know if he could sit right next to him. But now Jack was hip to hip with him and it felt too hot and Felix smelled really nice and man it really was too hot. 

\---

The movie was almost done, and Felix had really fallen asleep. Jack nodded in agreement, it was pretty cheesy and boring for a horror movie. It did have quite a bit of guessable and cheap jump scares in it. He began to move his arm that was pinned behind the blonde boys back, causing him to slump right onto Jack. It's like the world really was out to get him. He inhaled, looking below him at the tuft of hair sticking out right in the middle of Felix's face, before letting out a sigh. There's that soft, peaceful look again. Maybe it isn't so hard to have Felix so close, just as long as he doesn't see how blushed the green haired boy was, and feel how fast his heart was beating. As the credits rolled up, he slowly closed his eyes and nodded off, head rested on his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a lil more nsfw so be prepared for that ٩( 'ω' )و


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension and soft conversations

It felt cool in his living room, a soft patter of rain against the roof encouraging Jack to fall back into a deep sleep. The extra weight pushed his eyes open, looking below his chin to see a mess of blonde hair, and heavy breathing against the rise and fall of his own chest. Shit, he had totally forgotten they fell asleep on the couch. The confusing part was how Felix ended up sprawled against the Irish boys chest, droning out the morning with silent snores. Should he move? He didn't really want to, everything was so peaceful and quiet. Felix's warm breath was hitting against him, as jack carefully rested his hand on the boys hip. He stirred a bit, and sighed as he nuzzled his head deeper into Jacks chest. "This is really happening, he's really laying on me. Shit, shit" Jack thought to himself. He really didn't want to kill a nice moment but Felix's thigh was dipping right in between his legs. God, he felt like such a pervert. He needed to move Felix, but was the blonde really shifting his leg higher and playing sleepy footsies with him? Jack bit his lip as he attempted to carefully slide out, his eyes flicking back and forth, from the end table he was clutching to, and the way those sweats clung so low on Felix's hips. And with a pretty fucked up dirty thought in his head he decided he should really get going. He found footing and clambered the rest of the way out, Felix stifling a heavy snore and rolling over, causing Jack to jump. 

"Don't wake up, you Swedish fuck." Jack held in his breath, walking away softly before finally finding himself flop on his own bed. Did Felix wake up? He had to check again. 

Slowly Jack navigated his floors, avoiding every creek. He found his way next to Felix and bent down. He was still asleep, thank god. He looked so calm, gentle breaths falling out of his lips and a slight rise and fall of his chest. Jack leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against the Swedes forehead, brushing his bangs out of his face. Felix murmured something unintelligible in his sleep, as Jack got up on his feet and quietly walked back to his bedroom. He shut the door, took three steps, and fell against his bed for the last time that night.  
"I'm so fucking stupid." He whispered, realizing too late how ridiculous it was to kiss a sleeping Felix. So long as the boy didn't know, he was in the clear. 

Early morning came quickly, and loudly, as Felix barged into the Irish man's room.

"Jaaaack, it's the morning wake up. I'm bored as shit." The boy groaned out. Felix looked up at Jack to see him sprawled out on his bed, his briefs riding up his legs, showing off his soft white skin in the morning light. Felix felt his face growing hot as he turned around on his toes and left the room.  
"Sorry man! Didn't know you weren't decent! Not that, it wasn't decent! I'm just, gonna make some coffee." 

Jack opened his eyes, curious as to what the other meant, when he realized his ass was almost shown to the whole bedroom. Jack quickly pulled down his briefs and almost jumped off his bed as he pulled on a pair of flamingo donned shorts. He stepped out of the room to see Felix facing away, stiring milk into his cup. 

"Like what you see? Knock next time you dumbie." Jack attempted to seem confident and collected, like it was such a no big deal to him. But really, his crush seeing him like that was kind of embarrassing and a big deal. 

"Hey hey hey, wasn't too bad!" Felix laughed in a mocking voice. Jack ignored the boy and walked over to the fridge, hesitantly reaching for the cold brew in the back. As he trotted back, Felix slapped his hand against Jacks firm ass. 

"Whoa! Look who's thick!" Jack felt heat rise up, and down, as he pushed his arm away. 

"Knock it off Fe' ya big tease!" Jack laughed through the slight twitch in his pants.

Felix walked over to where Jack sat himself down, plopping right next to him, stretching his body on the couch and resting his head against Sean's lap. He laughed as he softly pet Felix's head, brushing the back of his fingers against his cheek, and petting his beard. 

"You should really shave babe, getting long." Jack said softly as he sifted through the others hair.

"Yeah I might trim it, stubble is as short as I'll go. I'm tired of looking like a baby." 

"Felix." 

"Yeah man?

"Can I, like can I take you to dinner? Just us?" 

"Oooh Jack, you flatter me!" Felix laughed, slowly seeing a more serious facial expression take over Jacks face. 

"I mean honestly yeah, I'd like that." Felix smiled up, kinda wishing he could kiss him.

He thought it might be obvious he was falling for Jack, but Felix felt he might feel the same way. You don't just kiss a dude who's trying to sleep in a platonic way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love my boys (っ˘ω˘ς ) if there's anything youd like to see tell me, or anything else u wanna say! I'm all ears.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I hope u liked it! If enough people enjoyed it I'll post a second chapter! Kudos are always welcomed! ٩(๑`^´๑)۶


End file.
